Life Unexpectedly Changed
by Xbabygirlx1998
Summary: Arabella Taylor is just like any other teenager living in San Diego, California. She has a loving family, best friends, just the perfect teenage life until one night while hanging out with one of her friends she is attacked and wakes up in unfamiliar place. Read how Arabella finds out who she really is and what she is destined to do. Please don't judge this is my first story.
1. DayDream

"Johnny! Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed as he threw me against the wall. Suddenly I began to lost consciousness and as I did I saw Johnny fall to the ground and a tall dark stranger gently lifted me up as I finally fell into the darkness.

_**1 hour earlier **_

"Hey Arabella! Arabella?" said Tony. I don't know what was going on but all I knew was that I had to be daydreaming. I completely ignore Tony and kept daydreaming about the tall handsome stronger from my dream last night….FLASHBACK….. I had just fallen asleep and when I woke up again I was lying in a strange bed wearing a silk nightgown. Suddenly the huge mahogany doors open and a man in a well-tailored suit comes in. "Good Morning your highness I was just about to wake you I hope you slept well." He says as he walks into the nearby doorway. "I slept very well John. Where's Richard?" I say as I stretch. "He is with your father and his in a meeting with the council and will soon be up here. So your highness what would you like to eat this morning?" asks John as he hands me a matching silk white robe. "Hum… How about Pancakes with whip cream?" I say as I put on the robe. "Coming right up your highness." Says John as he closes the door. "Oh good morning John is she up?" asks a strange man's voice. "Yes, your highness she is, she just woke up a few minutes ago." said John as I heard his footsteps disappear down the hall. Then after a moment a tall man with brown hair and scorching brown eyes walked into the room smiling. "Good morning my Arabella." says the man. "Good Morning!" I say shyly. The man slowly approaches the side where I still was sitting and he bent down a kissed me on my lips and pretty soon we deepened it, it felt right and we slowly fell back onto the bed not breaking our kiss. But of course before anything could happen I woke up & stopped daydreaming and Tony, Beth, Liz, and Johnny were staring at me.


	2. Darkness and A Drunk

_ To Dave Y:oftly short isn't it? were you just out of ideas or did you make a cliff hanger? :_ Yes its short because i wanted to leave a cliff hanger. thanks for the review though...

"What are you guys looking at?" said I looking at my friends.

"Er nothing Arabella it's just that you were staring off into space for a really long time and we were just scared that you weren't going to come back to us." said Johnny as he nudged me.

We all began to laugh out loud as we started to pack up from the beach.

"No you should know me by now this is what i do, Oh hey Johnny can you take me Aridando's cause i gotta get my work from there while i am there?" i said as i stood up. "Why of course me lady." Johnny said happily.

Johnny and i walked to his car and we said our good-bye's to our friends. Me and Johnny rode in the car to Aridando's in complete silence and when we arrived there we only said something to Belladonna , my boss and the owner of Aridando's. It took an hour to find my paperwork Belladonna asked me to do for her when I could and when I walked out into the bar area Johnny was sitting at the bar drinking a bottle of whisky. Johnny is only 19 and was as drunk as my adopted father was when he found out that i had been invited to the most prestigious school in San Diego .Then I remembered something he had told me about a fake id he'd gotten while in Las Vegas with his older brother.

"Johnny come on let me take you home." I said as I helped him to his feet.

I could smell the disgusting alcohol on his breath as we had began to walk down the street. Just as we passed an alley Johnny stopped and yanked me backwards into it and pushed me against the hard brick wall. At this time there was nobody on the street to see Johnny pull me into the alley and as soon as he pushed me against that wall I had gotten scared.

"You know... I've kind of had ...this...this thing for you for a while. And I know that you feel the same way about me too." Johnny said drunkenly.

I could feel and smell the whisky on his breath; Since he was so close it scared me to find out what he was going to do to me.

" Johnny !Johnny stop it. I said stop it ." I yelled as I struggled to get out of his arms.

Johnny quickly pulled me from against the wall then slammed me back into it with great force. All I can remember was that Johnny was hovering over me and as he bended down a dark shadow had grabbed him from behind. I could hear him scream as the darkness consumed me and I let my mind wander.

This Chapter is short but the next one will be alittle longer. I promise...

Till next time - XOXO xbabygirlx


	3. Awakened and Betrayed

Arabella POV

All I felt was pain in my head and lower back, although I knew I was still unconcious I could hear other people whispering near me. I really wanted to wake up but my body told me that it wanted to just stay asleep so I had fallen back into the darkness. **There will be new POV's throughout this story to put new perspectives to Arabella's story, that is how I am going to introduce a few characters. **

_ *Arabella's Dream*_

I am pretty sure I am still dreaming because I just woke up back at the beach, but it felt different, it felt as if someone was watching over me and had good intentions unlike Johnny. Suddenly a voice began to talk from out of nowhere.

"Arabella ! Arabella !" said a creepy yet beautiful voice.

"Who ...Who are you?" I ask

"You will find out soon enough sweetheart. You need to wake up and finally meet us." the voice said.

"Meet who?"I ask with confusion.

"Wake up and find out Arabella. Wake up!" said the voice as it echoed and faded into nothing .

"Arabella ? Arabella !" said a new familiar voice

. When I suddenly turn around Johnny is standing behind me and that's when I begin to panic.

"Arabella I need you. I want you." says Johnny as he slowly walks toward me.

"Stay away from me dame it Johnny. What the hell is wrong with you? Just stay away from me."I say as I back up away from him. Johnny tried to reach out to touch me and I tried to turn and run away but unfortunately Johnny caught my arm and pulled me to him, my front to his back. Johnny then whispered in my ear "You can't runaway from me ever Aria. I'll find you no matter where you are." after he said that Johnny kissed my cheek. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw a dark shadow run speedily towards me and Johnny and after a moment I couldn't feel Johnny's hands wrapped around me anymore. I knew something was going on behind me and although I really wanted to know something had told me I had to run and so I did. As I ran the other way the scene around me had begun to fade away into darkness; After what seemed like forever I finally opened my eyes.

As I sat up I noticed that I wasn't at home nor was I in the hospital, confused and curious I had slowly gotten out of the canopy bed and looked around the room. The room was a light blue, the furniture that surrounded the room was mostly mohogany; There were two nightstands on either side of the bed and a chair in the far right corner of the room and it was white with a small yellow pillow on it's seat. There is a dresser on the wall in front of the bed with a television and flower pots on either side with roses in them. Carefully I walked to the window that had white curtains and looked out side and after a moment I realized that i wasn't in San Deigo anymore. There were moutains here but they had snow on their tops and they were also on my left side instead of my right and below them was a thick forest .Below the window was a huge wall and on it were men with guns as they walked it's perimeter.

Suddenly the door behind me opened and a man in a suit and tie had walked inand said "Hello your highness, my name is Arcabald and I am your fathers personal butler." "My father doesn't have a butler and please tell me why you called me "Your highness"?" I said stiffly. "How about you follow me and I'll allow your father and mother to explain what is going on."Arcabald said as he walked back out of the room. Slowly I walked towards the bed and put on my ballet flats and walked out of the door. Arcabald was waiting patiently outside the door when I left the room, I followed him with some distance between us trying to figure out a way to lose him in what seemed like an endless hallway. Eventually Arcabald stopped in front of two large doors and opened them and allowed me to walk through them first. Behind the doors were tall rows of bookshelves filled with endless amounts of books and standing in the middle of the room were my parents and two others who seemed kind of familiar; Their presents ringed a dim bell, a really dim bell that longed to be heard for quite some time now.

"Mom? Dad? Whats going on?" I ask carefully

"Sweetheart how about you come and sit down so we can talk." my mom says gentally.

Slowly I walk to a set of chairs and couches that my parents had prooffered to me.

"Ok I give whats going on?"I say unhappily.

I know my parents have been hiding something from me and have been for years but if this involves what Arcabold said earlier than I am going to be really mad.

My dad took a deep breath and said " Honey you have to understand the actions we took were to protect you and no matter what happens now always know that we love you but many years ago there was a great war that was going on against us and the humans. We had fought with heavy losses on both sides and until recently the war has begun to calm down enough that you can return home to..."

"Woah Woah Woah! What do you mean return home and what does a war have to do with what is going on now?" I say angrily.

"Well Arabella here's the thing many years ago your parents entrusted us to take care of you so that in case anything happened to them that you'll be next in line to continue the tradition of ruling this kingdom."says my mom

"What do you mean "Your Parents"? so what your saying is that your not my real parents?" I say stunned.

"Unfortuately they are not your real parents Arabella. We are!" says the man who was sitting opposite of my(so I thought) parents.

"So what you adopted me and now you expect me to drop everything I have in San Deigo and just come willingly here to where ever here is... You...You lied to me! All those years of never telling me that you weren't my real parents and you lied to me...For goodness sake I'm almost 18 and your telling me this now! Great just great..." I yell unhappily.

"Ari calm down." says my fake father.

"Calm down! Calm down how can I calm down when you lied to me all these years. Lie to my face and hid this all from me."I say angrily as I stand up and turned towards him.

Suddenly as I ball my fist the window in front of me cracks and shatters, leaving me stunned, confused, angry, and sad all at once.

"Ari please calm down and lets talk about this some more." says my real mother.

"No, I will not, this is too much..."I say.

Suddenly I get the feeling that I need to run and I begin to run forward as angry tears run down my cheeks. As soon as I get close to the now broken window I jump through it's frame and fall on to the roof below it about 300 feet from the window it's self.

"Arabella wait come back!" yells my fake and real parents.

I couldn't stop myself from running and I still didn't stop running when I heard my real father say "Guards get her!", I just kept running until I hit the forest just outside (from what now that I can tell) castle walls. I didn't run for long because I could hear men yelling and horse hooves running quickly across the soft forest floor but I also ran into a town where just about everyone there wore old fashion clothes like early 20th century clothes. As soon as I stopped running some of them stared probably wondering what I was wearing and at that moment I thought " I wish I wore what they were wearing so that I didn't stick out like a sore thumb and so they can all stop staring because it's that thought they all stopped staring and my jean jacket, skinny jeans, Marianas Trench concert t-shirt, and ballet flats had changed into a beautiful 20th century style dress with a hat on top of my head. Suddenly I could heat the men who were chasing me coming quickly through the forest along the path in which I guessed lead back to the castle. Quickly I just began to walk up the main road until the men had surrounded to main road.

"Alright everyone stay where they are." one of the men yelled from atop of the horse.

"Everyone will you all please line up by the streetside, we are looking for someone and to be more descriptive a girl who just ran into town from the near by forest. Have any of you seem her?" asked another man.

I had reluctantly stood along the streetside but kept my head down as the men rode up and down the street.

"Hey you Miss can you bring your head up. Can I see your face. "asked a man in front of me.

Suddenly I panicked and began to run down an near by ally when one of the men yelled and said "Hey stop! Men I think I found her!"

* * *

If you wanna know the up comming new characters for the story which I know might change ,due to some new events that is bound to happen, then check out my profile page to see the line up of the characters along with what they are. Spoiler Alert !


	4. A Criminal & A Family

Johnny POV

Where am I, oh yeah in this garbage can because of that dumb prick, who does he think he is, for the love of god I am the leader of the Vampyer Hunters. I spent years looking for that girl and I was so close to bringing down his royal highness himself. Great I need to return home so I can prepare a new attack against them; I really can't wait till I get to have poor sweet and innocent Arabella to myself, then she'll see who she really is which is my servant...

Arabella POV

No they found me I had to just disappear, hide in plain sight, darn I wish that I still was wearing my jeans. As I thought that my jeans had appeared which made running a little bit better for me. I could hear the men on the horses catching up to me so I had decided that I would climb a tree and see if they won't see me. Quickly I ran through a bush and quickly climbed up one of the trees near by, praying that they don't spot me before I can finish climbing.

Captain Richard POV

This day keeps getting better every second, First its one of my guards not paying attention to the bottom of the wall and ends up getting killed in the process and Second is that the girl who the King told me to watch over just jumped 300 feet from his study all the way to the roof of the guard-house.

"Sir we got a situation!" says Lieutenant Carpal

"What is it Lieutenant?" I ask

"That girl you've been watching over the last few weeks has just escaped and some men have already been sent after her." says the Lieutenant.

"Alright I'm going to join them. I'll be back soon." I say as I jump up and run to the stables for my horse.

"Why would this girl be so important to the King?" I wondered

**Flashback to 2** weeks** ago**

The King had sent me to the United States to watch over some teenage girl, although I wanted to know why I just kept my mouth shut and boarded the jet to go to some place called San Deigo. On the flight I had stared at her photo to remember her face and read over the info that was given to me about her

_Arabella Rene Taylor_

_Age- 17_

_Birthday- June 14th, 1997_

_Home Address- 547 south Argost Ave, San Deigo, California_

_Eye Color- Brown _

_Hair Color- Black_

_Height- 5' 3"_

_Job- Part time at Mcdonalds_

_School- John Hopkins High School Grade- Senior_

_ When she was suppose to be in third grade the administrators had decided to move her up to fourth grade since she got nothing but all A's from kindergarden to second grade. She stayed with all A's every year ever since then._

_Favorites_

_Colors- Blue, Teal, Light Green, and Red_

_Music/ Artists: Ariana Grande- Problem, __5 seconds of Summer-She Looks So Perfect, Nightcore- Let it burn, Justin Timberlake- Drink you away, Etc..._

_Books- Beautiful Disaster & Walking Disaster by Jamie McGuire... Etc..._

_Family _

_Mother- Katlynn Taylor(Adoptive Parent)_

_Father- Eric Taylor(Adoptive Parent)_

Taylor is the King's last name so I wonder if they are related in any way but I highly doubt it seeing as if they had to be vampires **(****Yes I know Vampire has been spelled differently but that is how both sides spell the word)**

_Siblings - N/A_

Relationship Stats

Relationships - Oliver Fields(Ex-Boyfriend) now mutual friends; Dated from April 2012 to July 2013

Well at least he's the only guy she's had..She deserves someone better than this loser, maybe someone like me, I mean she's beautiful down right gorgeous. Where did that come from? I dismissed that thought from my mind as the jet began to land. The pilot had told me that when I was ready to leave the jet would be ready to leave. After I exited the jet a small limo had been waited outside to take me to a hotel that the King says he had booked me at. My room was really small but it had enough room for me and after settling down I had decided to go keep an eye on the girl. When I had arrived at her house her adoptive father and mother were sitting on the porch and when the father saw me he nodded his head to say he knew I was there. Maybe they are like me, but I wonder if the girl is too. Then after a moment he had tossed me a key and whispered to go through the back gate and that her room was on the first floor, so he knew why I was here. Quietly I walked to the gate, opened it, and walked to a window all the way in the back. It was slightly opened so I jumped up and climbed into the room, the girl was sleeping peacefully in her canopy bed. She is so beautiful when she is asleep. Ugg there I go again. What is wrong with me?

I stared at the girl as she slept almost all night and as the sun began to rise I had climbed back out the window and left . A few weeks later Arabella (Yes I'm starting to use her name properly) and her friends had planned to go to the beach for the day as their last chance to see each other before they go to college. They were all going their separate ways a few days after they went to the beach, I really had begun to become a little over-protective of Arabella. Any foreseen trouble that Arabella would face, before she even saw it ,I would get rid of as quickly as I could. Arabella and her friends had spent the entire day at the beach and watched the sun set and after sunset was over they all headed back to their cars but Arabella asked one of her male friends of he could give her a ride to her job. When they got to her job the boy had headed streight into the bar part of the restaurant while Arabella headed to the back room and began getting some paper work together. About an hour later Arabella reappeared and when to look for the boy who by now was drunk. Arabella had helped him to his feet and had began walking him back to his car when he pushed her into an alley and began trying to have sex with her. Although she tried to fight back the boy slammed her into the brick wall of the building and that's when I intervened to try to stop him. He had screamed as I grabbed his shoulder and tossed him into the nearby garbage can.

"Good that's where that bastard belongs" I had thought.

When I turned towards Arabella she was unconscious and was slightly bleeding from her forehead, although her blood smelled amazing I knew how to control my thirst. I had genially pick Arabella up and called my limo driver to come and pick me up from the restaurant. I had told him Arabella's address and we had got there in no time. I slowly put Arabella down on the seat beside me and walked out and knocked on the front door. Arabella's adoptive father answered.

" I am here to tell you that it's time. I'm taking Arabella back to Division with me ." I said in my authoritative voice.

"Ok, We understand but we must go with you and report back to King Jackson." he replys

"Fine, we'll wait for you to pack your stuff then." I said

"There's no need we are already ready." the father says as his wife appears with a suitcase.

When we all enter the limo the shock on their faces to see Arabella unconscious was unbelievable. As we drove to the airport I had told them what happened, at first they were really angry but then it turn to concern for I was concerned but I knew it was only a matter of time before we would land and I wouldn't see Arabella anymore...or at least that's what I had originally thought.

**Present**

I'm riding down hill towards the town when I catch up to my men just as they are exiting the forest.

"Status report!" I say

"Sir the girl just ran into town and now is blending in with the crowds of people." says one of my men.

"Alright have the people line up on the edge of the sidewalk and find the girl, find Arabella!" I say as my men go do what I just told them to.

I stood by the towns entrance waiting for someone to point her out and that when I hear one of my men ask a girl to lift up her head so he can see her face and that's when the girl turn and runs back to the forest through the ally behind her. I quickly turn and run through the forest on foot instead of horse to see if she'll notice me but gladly she doesn't. I watch her carefully as her dress changes into a shirt and jeans and after a minutes she turns into a bush and begins to climb a tree. I too climb a tree but I jump tp the one Arabella is on and wait patiently of the right moment I can strike.

Arabella POV

Those men just rode on their horse right by me and when they did that I sag against the tree and try to relax. Suddenly someone puts their hand over my mouth and moves his other hand to trap my arms against my body.

"Do not move Arabella. You need to calm down and return with me back to castle. I'm not here to hurt you. Now will you allow me to return you peacefully to the castle or will I have to force you to." says the man as he moves his hand away from my mouth.

"I'll go peacefully!" I say quietly.

"Good then hold on!" He says as he quickly pulls me onto his back and with real speed runs back towards a road and climbs onto a horse.

"Oh and by the way my name is Captain Richard of the King's royal guard." the man says after he pulls me onto the horse with him.

"How...How do you know me?" I ask shyly.

"Well the King had me watch over you and beside I'm the one who saved you from that jerk you called a friend." said Richard

"Well I've known Johnny since we were freshmen in highschool. He was the first boy who actually talked to me on the first day and didn't want a relationship to me." I said as a matterfactly

"Well Johnny was the one who tried to have intercourse with you in a dirty ally and when you refused slammed you into the side of a building and I saved you from being raped while you were unconscious." said Richard

"YOU saved me?" I said

"Yes and I stopped the bleeding of your forehead." Richard said proudly.

I sighed; I had to give it to him if he hadn't saved me I would either still be on the ground, in Johnny's bed, or in the hospital.

"Thank you!" I said

"No problem now if you would please don't leave the sanctuary of the castle walls. Outside of them you are in danger of being killed by some men and women who are trying to take over." said Richard as we entered the castle walls.

When we got to the front doors they automatically opened and behind them were both my real parents and my (dare I say it) adoptive parents and my real parents looked really worried.

"Arabella are you ok sweetheart. You didn't hurt yourself when you jumped did you?" asked my real mom.

"Um no fortunately I didn't hurt myself ...Sigh... So I say that I believe you so what is supposed to happen now that I say that?" I ask.

"You'll move here and begin your training as the Princess of Division." says my real father.

"But I'm suppose to be going to college and get my degree in Criminal Justice so I can become a CIA agent." I said thoughtlessly.

"How about you take your courses online and when it's time to graduate then you'll return to the U.S." says my adoptive father.

"Sounds like a plan cousin." says my real father.

"Cousin?" I asks confused.

"Only family can be the most trusting and our cousins stepped up to the plate and took on the responciblity to raise you while me and your mother stayed behind to run the kingdom and only on occasion did we go see you as you grew up." says my real father.

"Um I don't remember ever seeing you before." I say unsurely

"Well that's because we watched you from afar but we were always watching over you whenever we could and were hoping once we were reunited that you would learn to love us as your actual parents." says my real mom.

She has a good point when I first saw them I had a strange feeling that we were bonded and I really wanted to do nothing more than to just love them.

"Maybe overtime I'll learn to love you and we can all be the proper family that learns to bond togther." I say strongly.

"You are right Arabella, goodness you sound so strong, so wise. You'll be a wonderful princess." says my adoptive father.

"She's as wise as her father and as strong as her mother." says my real father.

Maybe there is a hope for me and my real and adopted family to actually be great togther but only time will tell.

Johnny POV

Just wait Princess you don't know whats comming for you in the near future.

* * *

**_So what did you think about the chapter?_**

**_LOOOOved it? Hate it?_**

**_Till next time_**

**_ xbabygirlx 3_**


	5. A Party and Death

Arabella POV

I've been here for the last two weeks and I'm kind of getting cabin fever because I've been stuck in the castle either exploring the castle grounds, working on my school work, reading, writing, or being taught how to be a proper princess. "At least they haven't started to stuff you into big fluffy dresses and put books on your head to learn how to balance properly." said my inner self. Ok she was right I'm happy that they haven't started doing that. Don't get me wrong I do like wearing dresses but only if they fit my standards. They have to be long and flowly but not flashy and distracting. About the day after I had settled down and allowed them to explain fully they had told me that they were all vampires and when I asked what I was and they told me the same and that I wouldn't become a true vampire until I was 18 which was only 9 months away. Today I am just wondering aimlessly around the castle until I ended up in the guard-house. All the men stared at me while the women just glared; I felt a little self-conscious as I walked through and before I could exit I had bumped into something, I mean someone. Captain Richard

"Um. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you Captain." I said shyly.

"That's alright your highness." He said with a smile

His freaken smile, it was a sight to see, over the last few weeks I've either seen a glimpse of him or briefly talked to him. Every time he would see me he would smile that wonderful smile would make me feel shy around him.

"Well bye!" I said as I basically ran out the guard-house

Captain Richard POV

There goes Arabella again, every time I see her my heart skips a beat, her beauty keeps growing as the days go by and last night I heard some of my female guards talking about her, they were quite jealous because and I quote "She was taking me away from them". Anyway tonight is Arabella's welcome home/ coming out party as the Princess of Division. I had been given the task of being her escort for the evening. I am patiently waiting for her to come out so we can walk down to the ballroom. Suddenly the door opens and Arabella is wearing a long pale blue dress and her tiara that her father had planned to give to her after he had gotten back from the council meeting a few days ago.

"Arabella, you look...wow... you look amazing!" I say as I hold out my hand .

"Thank you Captain!" Arabella says as she blushes and takes my hand.

Gently I tuck her hand under my arm and we walk down the stairs. As we walked down towards the ballroom I stared at her and marveled at her beauty that seemed to bloom over the last few weeks. No, no it can't be...Could I be in... love?

* * *

Arabella POV

He's staring at me again; I can see it from the corner of my eye as he looks away seeming to know that I know he's looking. Finally we arrive at the ballroom and I can hear hundreds of people chatting and waiting for the party to begin.

"Relax your highness, take deep breaths and try not to look at everyone in their eyes, that might help." says Richard.

"I hope your right Captain." I said as my father's butler announced me and Captain Richard's entrance.

As we entered all eyes went towards us, the entire time I had felt shy, nervous, scared, and happy all at once. Once we were on the main floor everyone had taken to their seats in the dinning room just off the side of the ballroom. Since I was the guest of honor I was the one who sat at one of the head tables besides both of my parents. I happily chatted away with people near by as we ate the delicious dinner the head chef had prepared for us.(_Yes vampires do eat regular food, who would of thought. They can also drink blood only every few days.) _Suddenly a loud bang can be heard from outside the castle walls.

"Your highnesses we are under attack by the hunters" said a guard.

Everyone in the room had began to panic until my real father used his authoritive voice to calm them down.

"Everyone calm down now!" He boomed.

After a minute everyone had settled down.

"Richard, will you please escort my daughter back to her room and protect her. I'll take over controlling the rest of the guards. And as for all of you I want everyone to go into the secret bunker and stay there until the attack is over. Now go." my father said sternly.

Everyone immediately began to walk towards one of the walls as it opened up and allowed everyone to walk into the darkness. After a second Captain Richard had appeared and grabbed my arms and pulled me onto his back and ran to my room with his vampire speed.

"Don't worry your highness I won't let anyone harm you." said Captain Richard.

* * *

King Jackson POV

Me, my wife. and cousin's immediately head to the castle walls to be with our guards who are fiercely fighting the hunters. I worry about this attacks end and hope that nothing happens to my men.

"Your highnesses, What should we do they almost have broken through the castle walls and we are fighting a battle and we are outnumbered by a few men." said Lieutenant Casps nervously.

"Fight until the end and hope that they might the retreat soon." I said with hope in my voice.

"Honey we should go help fight." my queen says as the hunters forces advance towards the castle.

"Yes my love! Lets go." I say as we run down to the courtyard.

With one last boom the castle wall had slightly collapsed but made a big enough hole for the hunters the get into the yard. Me, my wife and men begin to fight them back but the more they come into the courtyard the more I feel like something is about to happen. Suddenly I hear my wife scream and when I turn to look at her she had been shot with an arrow. Quickly I run towards my wife when I see my cousins both drop to the ground dead. I'm almost out of time to reach my wife when I too am shot with a silver bullet**( Silver Bullets can kill or injure a vampire depending on where they are shot at.)**, and just as I fall I reach my wife who stretches out her hand towards me.

"Well, well, well hello again your highnesses." says James Ovsawald.

"Guards!" I try to yell but my voice gets drowned out by the fight around.

"Seems like I'm gonna win and when I get my hands on your precious daughter I will make her my slave as I continue to try and destroy the rest of you abominations." says James

"You will never get my daughter." my wife says angrily

"She trusts me so I think I will get my hands on her before the end of today!" James says as he laughs and pulls out a gun.

"Well pardon my antics tonight but enjoy your time in hell you monsters." he continues to say as he points the gun towards my wife.

With a loud bang I lose the woman I loved form almost 2000 years, I know this is my ending also so I quickly say the spell that will allow Arabella to become Queen and a vampire even though she isn't 18 just yet.

"Arabella, know that your father always has loved you." I whisper as I fade away into darkness.

* * *

So what do you think? Sad right? James is a complete and udder jerk/ a&* hole.

Love it-Hate it

till next time,

xbabygirlx


	6. A Princess and a Captain

Arabella POV

I didn't know what I lost until it was too late. Me and Captain Richard had been in my room for 15 minutes when I had got this terrible pain in my lower stomach and I fell to the ground a curled up into a ball.

"Arabella!" Captain Richard said as I race over to where I was

I felt as if something inside of me had began to burn, I wanted to scream out loud but the pain made me become unconscious. While unconscious I began to dream.

"Hello again Arabella!" said a familiar voice.

When I turned around the person in front of me looked exactly like me only older.

"Who, Who are you?" I ask shocked

"I was your older sister but I was killed years ago by your friend Johnny or shall I say James Ovsawald." she said.

"Why did you call Johnny a different name?" I ask confused.

"Because sweetheart, he pretended to be your friend so that he can get to me through you. For years he and his army of vampire hunters have attacked and killed hundreds of us and when he found out where you were he had changed his appearance and made himself look younger than he actually is. " said my real father as he, my real mom and my adoptive parents stepped forward and stood next to my sister.

"Dad, mom, Eric, Katlynn, what are you guys doing here?" I ask

"We're so sorry we won't be able to be there with you anymore. James and his army are almost going to win and James is going to come after you." says my real mom

"What do you mean won't be able to be there for me?" I ask as I begin to cry.

"We have died while trying to protect you and the castle. Ari, tonight you are changing into a vampire and as the next in line for the throne it also means that you are the new Queen of Division. You will usher in a new time where vampires can live comfortably without any vampire hunters interference or attacks. Just know that we all our going to be here in spirit and our watching over you always. We all love you and never lose faith in yourself and always trust in your heart. Good Luck Ari" said my real father as they began to fade back into the fog that had surrounded us.

"I love you all!" I said as I sobbed and as the pain in my body had begun to fade away.

"Arabella come back to me, please come back to me! I love you!" Captain Richard whispered.

* * *

Captain Richard POV

I had standing by the door while Arabella frequently paced across the floor when suddenly she slightly screamed and had fallen to the floor and was curled into a ball.

"Arabella!" I said as I ran to her side.

Arabella whimpered in pain as I lifted her up to her bed, quickly I ran to the window and watched as the vampire hunters had begun to retreat. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Hesitantly I open it and standing there were Lieutenant's Siegfried and Crossfire.

"Sir the king and queen have fallen and so has their cousins!" said Lieutenant Siegfried

"Alright get ten guards up here now to protect Princess Arabella then get the others to start fixing the wall and tell them to be extra vigilant while they are fixing the wall." I said quickly

"Sir, yes, sir!" they said as they ran down the hallway.

Arabella was now all alone in the world without both of her parents and adoptive parents/cousins. I knew then that I really didn't want her to feel as if she was alone so I allowed myself to confess my love to her.

"Arabella come back to me, please come back to me! I love you!" I said as I sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand.

Suddenly Arabella's body had begun to become colder and taller and her hair had grew longer and began to become a dark brown instead of black. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and they were a hazel brown instead of brown.

"Richard, I love you too!" Arabella whispered as she began to sob.

Gently I lifted her up and hugged her to my chest and she cried into my shoulder for a few minutes. I could feel the pain she felt of knowing she lost her parents and her cousins; I knew that she would want revenge for her loss but I also wanted to kill James for the longest because he killed my father and mother when I was still a teenager. He also killed my best friend Gerald who originally was second in command along side my father and when I was old enough to take 2nd in command of the king's army he stepped down and allowed me to take his place. Ever since he stepped down he was my best friend till he died during one of the second attacks of James' army and ever since then I wanted to avenge my mother and father as well as my best friend but now I have full reason to go after him now. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, gently I set Arabella back onto her bed and go to open the door. When I open the door Saint Canton, Saint Helios, and Saint Mathews were standing outside the door.

"Hello Captain! May we come in and talk to Princess Arabella for a moment?" asks Saint Mathews.

I slowly move away from the door to give them access to Arabella, but I hesitate when a wierd emotion crosses Saint Canton's face.

"Hello Princess Arabella! I am Saint Mathews and these are Saint Helios and Saint Canton. We are the prists from the council." says Saint Mathews as they bow in respect towards her.

"Hello." Arabella says shyly.

"I am sorry for your loss your highness but there is a matter of national importance that we're here to discuss with you." says Saint Helios.

"Of course." Arabella says as she looks up at them with more confidence in her voice.

"As you already know your parents and cousins have passed and with you being next in line for the throne your parents left behind, you are now to be the next queen of Division. We are here to see if you do want to become queen."says Saint Helios.

"I fully intend to become the Queen of Division." Arabella said strongly almost as strong as her father would when he is in deep thought. Like father, like daughter! I smirk at that thought.

"Well them it's settled you shall become Queen at noon tomorrow and your parents funeral shall be afterwards." says Saint Mathews as they all bow towards Arabella before leaving the room.

Saint Canton was acting strange, stranger than usual and he is giving me a wierd vib from him. I'm gonna have a few of my men keep a close enough eye on him during Arabella's coronation and during the funeral's too.

"Are you ok Arabella?"I ask slowly as I return to her side.

"I'm not sure, this is all so new to me and just after a few weeks I lose the two people I've been dying to get to know better and the two people who have raised me since just about birth. So I really am not too sure how to think at the point in moment." she says as she stares out of her half open window and yawns.

"Will...will you stay with me tonight? Please Richard!" she continues as she turn and looks me streight in the eye.

"If you want me to my princess." I say just as she softly smiles back at me and gets up to change into her pajamas.

As she changes I take off my uniform jacket and place it on the back of her chair and take off my shoes and lay down on her bed. When she comes back she gets onto the bed and snuggles into my side and slowly falls asleep. It isn't long until I too fall asleep also only to dream of Arabella and I being together forever.


End file.
